Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication apparatuses that have a contactless IC reader/writer function have become widely used, and such wireless communication apparatuses can perform wireless communication using a contactless IC with another wireless communication apparatus that is equipped with a contactless IC. Also, wireless communication using a contactless IC is commonly used for exchanging pairing information for other types of wireless communication (for example, Wi-Fi), controlling the operations of a wireless communication apparatus, and the like.
The contactless IC can store data in an internal memory, and can perform reading operations in which data in the memory is returned in response to communication from the contactless IC reader/writer and writing operations in which data is stored in the memory by communication from the contactless IC reader/writer.
The contactless IC can perform wireless communication using only electromagnetic waves from the contactless IC reader/writer as power, and can be used without another power supply. Accordingly, even if the power source of a wireless communication apparatus that is equipped with a contactless IC is in an OFF state, the contactless IC reader/writer can perform reading operations or writing operations on the contactless IC, regardless of an operating state of the wireless communication apparatus.
The capability of responding regardless of the operating state of the wireless communication apparatus is an advantage as well as a disadvantage of the contactless IC. For example, there is a problem in that even in the case where the user does not desire wireless communication using the contactless IC, wireless communication is performed against the user's wishes. Also, for example, there may be a problem in the case where battery capacity for performing Wi-Fi communication is insufficient in a scenario in which pairing information is exchanged and Wi-Fi communication is started, triggered by wireless communication in which the contactless IC is used. In such a case, there is a possibility that, regardless of wireless communication that uses the contactless IC and serves as a trigger having been normally performed, the user will become confused because subsequent Wi-Fi communication does not start.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-92304 proposes a mobile terminal apparatus that sets the contactless IC function to an unusable state in the case where it is conceivable that the user is in a situation where he or she will not use the contactless IC module. This mobile terminal apparatus determines that a user is in a situation where he or she will not use the contactless IC module when the main body of the mobile terminal apparatus is tilted by a predetermined amount or greater, and sets the contactless IC function to an unusable state by stopping power supply to the contactless IC module.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-92304 is directed toward a contactless IC module that requires a separate power supply to electromagnetic waves from the contactless IC reader/writer, and discloses setting the contactless IC function to an unusable state by stopping this power supply. Therefore, the technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-92304 cannot be applied to a contactless IC that can perform wireless communication using only electromagnetic waves from the contactless IC reader/writer as power.